


Backyard Flames

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Due to their hectic schedule at work, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo barely get time to themselves. Their usual date nights have been postponed more often than it happens.But when Chanyeol has had enough, they get time off together.And what's the best way to spend time together? Camping. Just outside their backyard.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Backyard Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I had loads of fun writing this because... camping! Although most of it was also because it's smut-ish. So I hope yall like it and don't forget to leave a comment. hehe. I also changed a bit of the prompt? but it should still be within the boundaries of it. Enjoy!
> 
> PROMPT # 235

  
  
“Beautiful,” Chanyeol commented.

“Thanks. I worked hard on it.” Kyungsoo answered with a proud smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo took hours to decorate their backyard for their date night which has been postponed for several weeks and months. They used to do it weekly, but with their hectic schedule at work, date wasn’t something they could simply enjoy anymore.

Not until Chanyeol has had enough and laid down an ultimatum that he needed to have a date night with Kyungsoo again. His lover didn’t oppose the plan; in fact, he got so excited about it that he offered to book their trip.

But unfortunately, their request for a week of leave was rejected since their work schedule was at its peak. The best their bosses could give them was a day off. Which the two reluctantly accepted.

A day would still be enough, as Kyungsoo told Chanyeol the week before. Though Chanyeol could sense the disappointment in his lover’s voice, he couldn’t do anything but pull him into a tight embrace. They slept in each other’s arms that night, with Chanyeol whispering words of affection to Kyungsoo while he hummed in delight, listening to his lover’s voice.

“I meant you,” Chanyeol said, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek before smiling at him.

“T-thanks.” Kyungsoo shyly bit his lip as he let out a smile.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but look around again after pulling Kyungsoo into a hug. Kyungsoo really had a talent for beautifying whatever he touched. His hands were made to do amazing things, and Chanyeol could only smile to himself. Thinking about how lucky he is to have him.

The branches of the trees in the backyard were full of fairy lights. Meanwhile, on the grass, laid a picnic mat with several snacks laid out on it. Beside the mat was a huge tent that also had fairy lights inside it. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle when he remembered how he tried to put up that tent.

“I tried to put that up before, and I still encountered a lot of problems. You did it all by yourself and didn’t even ask for my help. Tell me, are you superman?” Chanyeol asked, looking at Kyungsoo with narrowed eyes. Observing his lover.

“If I were superman, I could’ve flown us to the beach instead of staying in our backyard.” Kyungsoo pouted, which immediately earned a kiss from Chanyeol.

“God, your lips are always so enticing. Don’t ever do that in front of everyone. I don’t think I have enough money to bail myself out of jail.” Chanyeol mentioned.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, confused at his lover’s nonsense. “Why would you even go to jail just because I pout?”  
  
“’Cause I might beat up everyone who looks at you, wanting to kiss you. You have no idea how amazing your lips are. Damn, you actually have no idea how amazing you are. It’s hard to hold back sometimes.” Chanyeol stopped to think, “actually, all the time.” He corrected.

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes before shaking his head, lightly punching Chanyeol’s arm. “Shut up.”

“I love you when you’re being cute, and I still love you when you’re angry. I think I’m obsessed with you and its all your fault.” Chanyeol said, intertwining their hands as they head out to sit on the mat.

“Should I be happy about that?” Kyungsoo asked, tilting his head as he raised his brows.

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders before kissing Kyungsoo’s hand. “Maybe.”

The two just chuckled at each other before they opened the food on the mat. As they enjoyed each other’s company, Chanyeol received the notification on his phone that the pizza he was baking was already good. He excused himself to go inside the house while Kyungsoo stayed there, looking around their backyard with a solemn look on his face.

With the transition of summer to autumn, the breeze has been milder lately. The sun's heat that burned through summer has finally mellowed into a mixture of cold and warm. Kyungsoo took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes to bathe under the stars and moonlight.

It didn’t take long before he felt lips on his. He took a quick peek as he felt something wet glide along his lips. Kyungsoo was felt a loud thump in his chest as a hand circled along his torso, gravity pulling him down on the mat as his lover’s body followed him. The heat emanating from Chanyeol was enough to provoke Kyungsoo’s palate to yearn for his lover’s taste.

But soon, their kiss was cut short when Chanyeol pulled away from him. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, surprised that Chanyeol had managed to stop. Kyungsoo raised his brows, questioning Chanyeol’s motives.

Chanyeol lowered himself back, just beside Kyungsoo’s ear. “I don’t mind doing it outside, but I don’t want others to see what’s mine.” He whispered, licking a long strip of Kyungsoo’s earlobe before pulling back up. “Pizza’s ready.”  
  
Kyungsoo, who’s face was already red as a tomato, slowly sat back up. Realizing that they were in their backyard and that their neighbours could freely see what they were up to, he realized what could have been a huge scandal for him and his lover.

Kyungsoo felt something on his lips, soon after, which made him look up only to see a piece of pizza served for him by his lovely husband.

“Eat up. I made sure to put lots of the toppings you want.” Chanyeol smiled, waiting for Kyungsoo to bite.

The first bite was heavenly, and it was so good to the point that Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he had almost inhaled the whole pizza slice into his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled, mostly in delight that his lover found the pizza he made delicious. Though when Kyungsoo was about to get another slice, Chanyeol leaned forward to lick his lip, causing him to pull back in surprise.

“There was sauce.” Chanyeol smiled cheekily.

Kyungsoo could only shake his head as he continued to eat.

The night continued to deepen, and camping will never be complete unless they start a bonfire. Chanyeol was amazed, surprised to be more accurate, that Kyungsoo even thought about the bonfire. For one, he looked like he didn’t like the idea when Chanyeol was talking about it while they were planning it out. But seeing it out there, he couldn’t help but smile.

“You really know when to surprise people.” Chanyeol chuckled, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him as they both looked at the burning flames. He felt Kyungsoo snuggle closer to him, the night’s coldness starting to get to them.

“I could imagine something like this when we grow old. Just thinking about it makes me smile.” Kyungsoo suddenly raised the topic.

Growing old together, assuming that they’d be together for years or even decades. It was something that Chanyeol would often joke about but coming from Kyungsoo… it felt surreal. It felt like it was going to be a reality rather than a wishful thinking. It was because everything Kyungsoo said turned into reality since Chanyeol would do everything in his power to make sure that it comes to fruition.

“Spending my life with you would be wonderful. I wouldn’t wish for anything more.” Chanyeol said, tightening his hug on his lover.

As the fire flickered into nothing, the two-headed into their tent to rest after the day’s event.

Or so it seemed, as the lights were switched off.

“I love you, Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol whispered, moving closer to Kyungsoo, so their foreheads met.

“I love you, Chanyeol-ah,” Kyungsoo answered with a smile on his face.

“Goodnight kiss?” Chanyeol pouted.

When their lips came into contact, the heat of their bodies bounced back to life. It was quick pecks at first, but yearning soon enveloped their bodies as the kisses turned into a bond that could not be broken. Their lips, sealed against each other with hands travelling around their bodies.

Chanyeol was the first to move from his spot, raising himself on top of Kyungsoo. His lips moving along his lover’s silhouette, licking his ear, his neck, his chest. The shirt that once embraced his lover’s body was now discarded somewhere inside the tent with his own shirt missing. Their body heat transferred to each other.   
  
Kyungsoo held back his moans, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as Chanyeol’s tongue ventured into his body; placing marks as if it was his own territory. Chanyeol had pulled his nub into a pinch as his other one glided along his lover’s tongue. He could feel his insides trembling in anticipation as Chanyeol held on the garter of his sweatpants.

“I wanna hear you…”

Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol’s sultry voice, clouding his judgement to cover his lips. But he knew he shouldn’t give in, so he shook his head as he looked with pleading eyes. “I-I don’t… I don’t want the neighbours to h-hear me, Yeol.”

Coming back into his senses, Chanyeol agreed to Kyungsoo’s reason. He refused to do it outside the tent for the same reason, so he just sighed before plunging his hand into his lover’s pants, capturing what’s been causing the protrusion inside. “You’re right… That’s all mine.” He whispered, pulling away Kyungsoo’s hand as he swallowed his lover’s moans into his lips.

Chanyeol sucked out his lover’s tongue as he stripped away Kyungsoo’s remaining clothing. He pulled back, looking at the silhouette of his lover as he discarded his own pants. He leaned back forward, lips touching the underside of Kyungsoo’s shaft before letting out his tongue to lick him.

Kyungsoo’s muffled moan still sounded heavenly. It pushed Chanyeol to do more, coating his lover’s length with his own wet saliva. Licking him, sucking him, tasting the throbbing member that has been excited all this while. It didn’t take long before his mouth found something new to eat. The ornaments under Kyungsoo’s hardness were soon given attention. But they were just appetizers for what has yet to be the main course. Chanyeol’s hands were quick, parting the voluptuous mountains that hid his lover’s cave. He licked his lips in anticipation, and eyes concentrated on what he was about to feast on. And as soon as his tongue came in contact, Kyungsoo had a hard time controlling his breathing. And as if his tongue wasn’t enough, his lubed fingers came in to take part in the feast. Fingering the hole that twitched in anticipation.

Moans tried to escape his lips, and he had no other choice but to bite down the back of his wrist. His throat reverberated groans, his body enjoyed the sensation that his lover was providing him. There was nothing more than excitement and pleasure that surrounded his body. As if he had been swimming in lust and was now drowning in euphoria. His hand finally found its way on Chanyeol’s head, pushing it away.

“I-I want it in… Please, put it in me.” Kyungsoo called out in a hushed whisper. His voice was begging, urging Chanyeol to give him what he wanted.

“You sound so fucking sexy…” Chanyeol answered, raising himself from the makeshift bed inside the tent.

Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth with both of his hands when Chanyeol’s length finally invaded his hole. Though his throat trembled against the yelp that hung inside, the hands that covered his mouth was soon replaced by his lover’s lips.

The thrusting was enough to call forth the symphony inside Kyungsoo’s body, projecting out notes that drowned out with Chanyeol’s kisses. Their bodies slapping against each other, flesh burning with the desires of lust. Pleasure crawling into their system, pounding into their veins as Chanyeol continued to ravish Kyungsoo.

Their bodies collided, burying more than regret that have piled. Though they were unable to go out on dates, this was a plan to make up for it, and it was doing more than just that.

Chanyeol pulled out, turning Kyungsoo on all fours before slamming it back in. He leaned forward as he covered Kyungsoo’s lips with his hand. His fingers playing with his lover’s tongue as he sucked purple roses against Kyungsoo’s back. When he felt the hole tightening around him, Chanyeol swiftly held Kyungsoo’s shaft to whisk it dry. “Almost there…” Chanyeol whispered against Kyungsoo’s skin.

The rumbling that continued to knock inside them soon poured out white seeds that decorated their sheets. They collapsed on their side, with Chanyeol still buried deep inside Kyungsoo.

The tent was filled with gasping breaths and beating hearts. Chanyeol immediately wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, kissing his nape before settling closer to him. “I love you…” He whispered again.

And though the hands of time had passed midnight, their bodies didn’t want to rest. As they continued their date night, the tent was soon filled with muffled voices and heavy breathing.

As soon as Kyungsoo woke up on the morning of, he was surprised to see that they were already inside their bedroom. He furrowed his forehead before rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Soo…”

Kyungsoo heard a raspy voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes. Sleep was still in his system. “I think it’s already past noon… Did you bring me inside?”

“Yeah… I couldn’t sleep in the tent. It was… too white for my liking.”

Kyungsoo wondered what his lover meant when he realized that they had done it until early dawn. The sheets he placed inside the tent would be soaking, to say the least. “Oh…” He bit, cheeks turning red.

“The date night was great, though. You’re just too irresistible.” Chanyeol said, giving Kyungsoo a chaste kiss. “So… when’s the next date night?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” Kyungsoo quipped, chuckling as he and Chanyeol snuggled into their bed.


End file.
